The Return of Ten
by FireFangirls
Summary: Somebody returns, and is here to guarantee the victory.


**Chapter 1**

**This is made by:Sahej**

**Number 10**

It has been forever I still haven't found them. I wish I made it to the ship that day if only my Cêpan (Carol), decided she didn't wanted to take her lover along too. "Hey Ten, I think I found them!" Carol called me from my bedroom as I slouch down to her.

So, this is what's happening. I am number 10. I may not have made it to the ship that day, but the Elders had backup, and now I am on Earth hiding from the Mogs because they too know I am the most powerful of them all. I have been here 1 year less than the others, but I am still on the same page. But, now the war is starting, and they need me, and I need them, and I will find them. Though the Mogs don't know I am here, and I hope to keep it that way.

"Pack your stuff NOW! I found them!" says Carol. She isn't the Cêpan she used to be. Girly, flirty, and really petite. Now she is a warrior. After, Toby died (her lover) from a disease she has changed even though I may sound a bit cruel saying this, but she changed for the best.

Now you may say what are my legacies? Well, I am the final move because I am all the legacies. I turn invisible, have telepathic communication, teleport, have lumen, super senses, ant-gravity, can fly, can heal, can control the weather and the elements as in I can control fire, water, earth, and wind, and you get the point. Though my most important legacy is life… I can get people back from death.

"They are in the U.S.A, and the Setràkus Ra has found them, so get your ass moving and head out the door!" Carol exclaims.

I grab my ready bag, and head out the door into the car. "Okay, are you ready?" she asks. "You bet, though I am mostly excited," I say. She check of wear we have to go on the GPS, and the car starts with a big BURRRR.

My heart feels as though it will explode out of my chest. All these years of heavy practicing, learning to survive, and learning about my planet all lead up to this. And I also get to meet more people from Lorien!

"Okay, give me the speed," says Carol. I focus on the car, and imagine my self running along with it. The car zooms out of our empty garage and house, and cuts the road.

"About 30 minutes till we get there," she says.

30 minutes before my life officially begins…

The scenery slowly changes as we drive on. The meadows turn into cities, and I know that we are here.

Chaos fills the whole city, and a big ship, (from as far as I can tell a Mog ship), massacres the sky.

I take a deep breath. "That ship is going down," I say.

Carol just stops in the middle of people going haywire, and says, "Get out, and kick some ass." We both jump out of the car, and I stare at what's happening calculating everything in my mind.

"First things first, find the others, and tell them what is with us, then we evacuate the people, and calm them down, and find a safe place, and plan," I tell Carol as she nods at me.

I see a whir pass me. One punches the other as he turns into metal, and then when the other moves the next when moves quickly to the side, and they start tackling one another. I don's care why they are fighting I grab them by their scuffs through my telekinesis that toss them away from the other.

2 down 4 to go.

I walk up to them one has a bandaged covering his eye, and the others knuckles are bleeding. I hold the one with the bleeding knuckles, and slap away the hand that is about to swat mine away.

He looks up at me, and then scowls. "Another Mog with legacies?" he snarls. "NO!" I shriek. "I don't have time to explain now, but I am number 10, The elders had a backup ship, and me and my Cêpan just made it on," I say as I point at Carol. Who is holding a first aid box tending to the other guy who has injuries way worse than I caught from first sight. Carol murmurs something to him, and he smiles.

"I don't think so," he says as he attempts to punch me. I thought it would be way harder, but it is just like a light tap on my jaw.

"You have to do better than that Garde," I say as I quickly put him on my back, and me and Carol head out the find the others.

I just catch another quick movement in the chaos.

"There." We head towards to kids apparently as far as I think fighting a piken. We push through crazy people yelling and screaming. I feel something cold run through my gut, and see that the Garde on my back has run a sword through me. Fire starts to flare in my eyes. I run my fingers through my wound turning myself back to normal.

"I am not your babysitter I am here to kick some ass!" I shout, and my voice echo's through the whole tri-state. Everyone becomes quiet, and I summon my fire.

All of a sudden almost as a volcano hot molting lava erupts from the ground, and harms every monster. I turn to the Garde on the floor who stares at me in dumb shock.

"Everybody calm down, and head into your home, and geet out of here as soon as possible, but the members of the Garde meet me in that building!" my voice echo's again. Everybody quiets down, and they all bustle as though robots to the bridges to their homes.

I don't wait for the others. I pick up the member I was holding earlier as he bombards me with questions I remain silent, and I run as fast as I can to the building about a mile away.

I reach there within seconds. Its barren.

Its been destroyed, but I wander through the maze of broken down concrete. I find an empty room, and settle him down on the floor. He seems to have stopped whining and asking questions.

I sit down next to him, and hover my hand over his wounds. They don't seem serious, but we all need to be okay before any sort of action.

He stares at me with wide eyes, and they wander around my body analyzing me. I don't mind I get this a lot from a lot of boys.

"So, member of the Garde?" he asks casually.

"Yes, number 10 I escaped Lorien just in the nick of time on an extra ship," I quickly breath out not wanting to answer more.

"So what are your legacies?" he asks.

"Lay still I hear something," I snap pretending to do so since I don't want to answer any questions.

"You don't tell me what to do," he says.

"I have all the legacies," I tell him rolling my eyes.

"WHAT!?" he exclaims.

Before he can go on I ask him, "What number are you?"

"Nine."

"Your legacies?"

"Anti-gravity, super speed, talk to animals, and telekhenesis."

"Cool."

"Not as cool as yours…"

"That's why we are all different."

"That's why I am better than you are."

I laugh, and he stares at me wide-eyed.

"Didn't think a badder ass than me could laugh," he says as a mischievous smirk stretches across his bold, naughty face. I never bothered to look at his features before, but as I do I can't keep my eyes off, and we stare at each other like forever until we hear voices. I jolt back into reality as the others walk in. Carol runs to my side defensively.

Who I recognize as three members of the Garde walk in. The guys Carol was taking care of now walks slowly behind her.

"Welcome guys have a seat on the 5- star floor," Nine says. We all quietly sit down. Before things get t0o awkward I start talking…

"Just listen to my story… I am number 10 I escaped from Lorien on a back up ship, I have been on Earth about as long as you, and I have been hiding. It took me and my Cêpan long to finally pinpoint you and make sure of our safety that's why we took time. I am here now, and we are all I believe so to do destroy Setrakus Ra. Also, my legacies are… everything." I calmly tell them.

"Then, you must have out marks," says one of them.

I unfold my legs, and show it to them. They seem to pass an agreement between them.

"Prove it."

Hope People out there like this! :) If you do please like :)


End file.
